2006scapefandomcom-20200213-history
Fishing
at the Catherby Fishing spot.]]Fishing is a skill that allows a player to catch fish. Fishing is a very useful skill when used in conjunction with Cooking, as cooking the fish allows it to be eaten and restore Hitpoints lost during combat. Basic tools Net When beginning fishing, a net will be an important item to have. On Tutorial Island, players are given a small fishing net to catch some Shrimp and cook it on a fire. Small fishing nets can be used on fishing spots in areas such as Catherby and Draynor Village. Baiting At level 5, players will be able to fish Sardines in the sea. This requires the player to buy a Fishing rod and some Fishing bait from a fishing shop or another player. At level 10 fishing players can catch Herring using the same fishing method. Note that Baiting in a river will fish Trout and Salmon instead, but will require levels 25 and 30 respectively to catch them, along with feathers instead of bait. Fly Fishing/Luring At level 20 you can go fly fishing! What you require is a Fly fishing rod and some feathers which can be bought from shops, players or gathered from drops of chickens. Here you will fish trout however by 30 you will have a change of catching Salmon as well. Harpooning Here with a Harpoon and at level 35 you can fish Tuna in the sea. Tuna is a cheap, low-level healing fish when cooked that is good for Combat. At level 50 you can fish swordfish along with Tuna, this can be cooked and sold for profit, or saved up in your bank. Caging You will need a Lobster pot and level 40 fishing before you can seek out this fishing method to fish lobsters. Lobsters are a very popular food choice for all combaters everywhere! Fishing Locations Fishing Guild The Fishing Guild can be accessed at Level 68 Fishing. Players can get there by teleporting to Ardougne and walking north from the city center along the main path, where it can easily be seen on the left. This area contains: *A fishing shop with basic supplies such as tools and fishing equipment. *A very close bank. *Equipment spawns. *A range to cook food. *Multiple fishing spots. Catherby Catherby can be reached by teleporting to Camelot and then walking south-east. This area contains: *A range in one of the houses. *A bank next to the house with the range. *A fishing shop. *Multiple fishing spots. Draynor This area contain: *A nearby bank. *Trees nearby to cut logs and make a fire to cook fish. *Low leveled fishing spawns. Edgeville This area contains: *A bank. *Fishing spots for low level fishers and medium leveled fishers. *Trees for making fires to cook fish. Random Events As with all skills, fishing can cause a random event to occur while training. Here is a list of the possible events that can appear: #The River troll #Big Fish #Whirlpools #Moving fishing spots Fish Quest Rewards for Fishing *Recipe for Disaster 1,000 *Fishing Contest 2,437 *Fremennik Trials 2,812 *Tai Bwo Wannai Trio 5,000 *Rum Deal 7,000 *Sea Slug Quest 7,175 *Swan Song 10,000 Category:Fishing Category:Skills